1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge head for discharging the desired liquid due to a bubble produced by applying heat energy to the liquid, a head cartridge using the liquid discharge head, and a liquid discharge apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid discharge head having a movable member which is displaceable using the produced bubble, a head cartridge using the liquid discharge head, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Also, this invention is applicable to a printer for recording onto the recording medium such as paper, thread, fiber, cloths, leather, metal, plastics, glass, wood, and ceramics, a copying machine, a facsimile apparatus having a communication system, a word processor having a printer unit, as well as an industrial recording apparatus in combination with a variety of processors.
By the term xe2x80x9crecordingxe2x80x9d as used in this invention is meant depositing not only a significant image such as a character or figure onto the recording medium, but also a less significant image such as a pattern thereon.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an ink jet recording method, a so-called a bubble jet recording method, has been well known wherein an image is formed on the recording medium in such a manner as to apply the thermal energy to the ink to bring about a state change in the ink which will cause a steep volume change (or produce a bubble) in the ink, and discharge the ink from the discharge ports under the working force produced by this state change. A recording apparatus using this bubble jet recording method has integrally arranged therein a discharge port for discharging the ink, an ink flow passage communicating to this discharge port, and an electricity-heat converter as energy generating means for discharging the ink which is disposed within an ink flow passage, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,129.
With such a recording method, there are a number of advantages that a high-quality image can be recorded at high speed and with low noise, and a high resolution image or a color image can be easily recorded by a compact apparatus, because a head for use with this recording method can have discharge ports for discharging the ink arranged at high density. Therefore, this bubble jet recording method has been recently applied to numerous office equipments such as a printer, a copying machine, and a facsimile, as well as even an industrial system such as a printing apparatus for cloths.
Thus, as the bubble jet technology has been utilized in various fields of products, numerous requirements as described below have been further raised in recent years.
For example, to cope with the requirements for higher energy efficiency, the optimization of a heat generating member by adjusting the thickness of a protective membrane can be considered. This method is effective in improving the efficiency of transferring generated heat to the liquid.
Also, to obtain a high-quality image, a drive condition for effecting a liquid discharge method with which the ink discharge can be excellently made at high speed of ink discharge and based on stable production of bubble has been proposed, or from the viewpoint of high speed recording, there has been proposed a liquid discharge head having an improved shape of flow passage to attain a higher speed of refilling the discharged liquid into liquid flow passages.
Of the shapes of flow passage, a flow passage structure as shown in FIGS. 63A and 63B, has been described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 63-199972. The flow passage structure or head manufacturing method as described in this patent paid attention to a back wave (pressure propagating in a direction opposite to the direction toward the discharge port, i.e., pressure toward a liquid chamber 2012) which is yielded with the production of bubble. This back wave is well known as a loss energy as this wave does not propagate in the discharge direction.
The invention as illustrated in FIGS. 63A and 63B discloses a valve 2010 located away from the area of producing a bubble to be formed by a heating element 2002, and opposite the discharge port 2011 with respect to the heating element 2002.
In FIG. 63B, this valve 2010 is disclosed as having an initial position where it is attached to a ceiling of a flow passage 2003 according to a manufacturing method using a plate, and this valve is hung down in the flow passage 2003 with the production of bubble. This invention is disclosed as suppressing the energy loss by controlling part of the back wave as above mentioned with the valve 2010.
However, it will be understood that with this constitution, it is not practical for the discharge of liquid to suppress part of the back wave with the valve 2010, by investigating when the bubble is produced within the flow passage 2003 holding the liquid to be discharged.
The back wave as such is not directly involved in discharging, as previously described. At the time when this back wave occurs within the flow passage 2003, the pressure of bubble directly involved in discharging is ready to discharge the liquid from within the flow passage 2010, as shown in FIG. 63A. Accordingly, it is clear that suppressing part of the back wave has no significant effect on the discharge.
On the other hand, in the bubble jet recording method, because the heating is repeated in the state where the heat generating member is in contact with the ink, there occur deposits on the surface of the heat generating member, due to burning of the ink, but a large amount of deposits might occur, depending on the type of ink, thereby resulting unstable production of bubble, which made it difficult to perform excellent ink discharge. Also, a method is desired wherein even when the liquid to be discharged is likely to degrade due to heat, or is not sufficiently bubbled, the ink can be discharged excellently without changing the quality of the light to be discharged.
From such a viewpoint, a method wherein using the liquid for bubbling due to heat (bubbling liquid) and the liquid for discharging (discharge liquid) which are different, the discharge liquid is discharged by transferring a pressure due to bubbling to the discharge liquid has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 61-69467, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 55-81172, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,259. In these patents, the ink which is the discharge liquid and the bubbling liquid are completely separated via a flexible membrane of e.g. silicone rubber to prevent the discharge liquid from making direct contact with the heat generating member, and the pressure due to bubble generation of the bubbling liquid is transferred to the discharge liquid owing to deformation of the flexible membrane. By such constitution, to prevent the deposits on the surface of heat generating member can be attained, with a greater degree of freedom in selecting the discharge liquid.
However, in a head in which the discharge liquid and the bubbling liquid are completely separated, as previously described, the pressure due to bubbling will be considerably absorbed by the flexible membrane as the pressure in bubbling is transferred to the discharge liquid, owing to expansion and deformation of flexible membrane. Also, there was a risk that the energy efficiency or discharge power may be lowered, because the deformation of flexible membrane is not very great, even though there is any effect in separating the discharge liquid and the bubbling liquid.
As above described, in a liquid discharge head for discharging the liquid due to a pressure caused by a bubble produced, it is important to bring about film boiling evenly. If there is any dispersion in forming the bubble, the discharge of liquid will become unstable.
Also, the liquid flow passage is divided into two portions for the discharge liquid and the bubbling liquid, a bubble is produced in the bubbling liquid by generating the heat with the heat generating member in the liquid flow passage for the bubbling liquid, and a pressure due to the bubble produced is transferred to the liquid flow passage for the discharge liquid owing to displacement of a movable member provided between the liquid flow passage for discharge liquid and the liquid flow passage for bubbling liquid, whereby there was a problem that when there is any residual bubble present in the bubble generating area, it may disorder the displacing operation of the movable member.
Herein, there are some cases where the gas is dissolved in the bubbling liquid, so that the gas dissolved is precipitated outside due to temperature elevation of the liquid in the continuous discharge to make the bubbling unstable, but this can be resolved by deaeration of the liquid to some extent.
However, there is a problem that when the liquid discharge head is left away for a long term, the gas may be mixed again into the liquid remaining near the discharge ports or the liquid chamber.
Also, in the liquid discharge head using the movable member as above described, there is a risk that the displacing operation of the movable member as such can not be obtained when driven at high rates of 10 kHz or more, depending on the liquid used.
Still, there is a further problem that where the discharge liquid is weak to the heat, there occur burnt deposits on the heat generating member, if the discharge liquid is entered into the liquid flow passage for bubbling liquid, thereby making it difficult to stably produce the bubble in the bubble producing area, and resulting in unstable discharge.
A main subject of the present invention is to raise the fundamental discharge characteristics of the system of discharging the liquid fundamentally by forming a conventional bubble (especially a bubble caused by film boiling) in the liquid flow passage to the conventionally unexpected level from the viewpoint not conceived conventionally.
The inventors effortfully made acute researches to provide a new liquid droplet discharge method using the bubble which has not been obtained conventionally by returning to the principle of discharging the liquid droplet, and a head for use therewith. Hereby, we made a first technological analysis based on the operation of a movable member in the liquid flow passage such as analyzing the principle of the mechanism of the movable member in the flow passage, a second technological analysis based on the liquid droplet discharge principle with the bubble, and a third technological analysis based on the bubble forming area of the heat generating member for forming the bubble.
From these analyses, we established a completely new technology for actively controlling the bubble in such a manner that in the positional relation between the fulcrum of movable member and the free end, the free end is located on the discharge port side, or downstream, and the movable member is disposed toward the heat generating member or the bubble producing area.
Then, considering the energy that the bubble itself applies in the amount of discharge, we came to realize that the growth component of bubble on the downstream side is the greatest factor for enhancing the discharge characteristics remarkably. That is, we found that if the growth component of bubble on the downstream side is transmitted to the discharge direction efficiently, the discharge efficiency or discharge speed will be increased. From this, the inventors reached a very high technical level, as compared with the conventional technical level of transferring the growth component of bubble on the downstream side toward the free end of the movable member.
Further, we found that it is preferable to take into consideration the structural elements such as a movable member or a liquid flow passage involving in the growth of bubble in the heat generating area for forming the bubble, e.g., downstream from the central line passing through the area center of the electricity-heat converter in the liquid flow direction, or downstream from the bubble such as on the area center of the face governing the bubble generation.
On the other hand, we found that the refill rate can be greatly increased by considering the disposition of movable member and the structure of liquid supply passage.
Further, we found that the head having a movable member using that technology can take a structure of two liquid flow passages consisting of a first liquid flow passage communicating to the discharge port and a second liquid flow passage containing the bubble producing area because the gas producing area is separated from the discharge port area, whereby there are provided a two-liquid type head using two liquids of the discharge liquid and the bubbling liquid (different from the discharge liquid) and a one-liquid type head using a common liquid for the discharge liquid and the bubbling liquid (which is practically the discharge liquid but different from the discharge liquid in the head of two-liquid type).
And especially in the head of two-liquid type as above described, a discharge liquid of high viscosity may be used, or the flow resistance of the liquid flow passage on the bubble generation side may be increased. Also, we found that in such a case, with a recovery method, as performed in a head of conventional bubble jet method, of sucking bubbles within the head or the dirt near the orifices from the orifice plate face with a pump of suction type, it is difficult to recover sufficiently both the bubbling liquid and the discharge liquid.
The inventors and the applicant have applied a superior liquid discharge principle, the knowledge thus obtained in the researches and the comprehensive viewpoint, but the present inventors came to recollect a more preferable idea on the premise of this invention.
A point that the present inventors have recognized, especially the present invention, resides in providing a liquid discharge head and a head cartridge which can relieve a burden on the recovery system of the main device while preventing the mixture or diffusion of two liquids for use to make the discharge power more stable.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a simple and self-recoverable liquid discharge head, and a head cartridge, which can relieve a load on the recovery system of the main device, while preventing the mixture or diffusion of two liquids to make the discharge power more stable.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a liquid discharge head, and a head cartridge, which can greatly reduce the heat accumulation on the liquid over the heat generating member while increasing the discharge efficiency and the discharge pressure, and can effect the excellent liquid discharge by reducing the residual bubble over the heat generating member.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a liquid discharge head, and a head cartridge, which has a higher refill frequency and an increased printing speed by reducing the recession amount of meniscus with the valve function of movable member, while suppressing the inertial force acting in a direction opposite to the liquid supply direction owing to back wave.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a liquid discharge head, and a heat cartridge, which can reduce the deposits onto the head generating member, and use the discharge liquid in various ways, with a sufficiently high discharge efficiency or discharge power.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a liquid discharge head, and a head cartridge, which can raise the degree of freedom in selecting the discharge liquid.
A sixth object of the present invention is to provide a liquid discharge head, and a head cartridge, which can be easily manufactured as previously described.
To accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a bubble producing area for producing an air bubble in the liquid of liquid flow channels, and a movable member, disposed toward the bubble producing area, which is displaceable between a first position and a second position farther away from the bubble producing area than the first position, the liquid discharge head discharging the liquid in such a manner that the movable member is displaced from the first position to the second position owing to a pressure caused by a bubble produced in the bubble producing area, and the bubble is more greatly expanded downstream than upstream in a direction toward the discharge port, due to the displacement of the movable member, characterized by having a check valve disposed in a liquid supply passage leading to the liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, liquid flow channels each having a heating element for applying heat to the liquid to produce a bubble in the liquid, and a supply passage for supplying the liquid onto the heating element from the upstream side of the heating element along the heating element, and a movable member, provided toward the heating element, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side, characterized by having a check valve disposed in the liquid supply passage.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a heating element for applying heat to the liquid to produce a bubble in the liquid, a movable member, provided toward the heating element, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side, and a supply passage for supplying the liquid onto the heating element from the upstream side thereof along the face of the movable member closer to the heating element, characterized by having a check valve disposed in the liquid supply passage.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising a first liquid flow channel communicating to a discharge port, a second liquid flow channel having a bubble producing area for producing a bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid, and a movable member, disposed between the first liquid flow channel and the bubble producing area, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end toward the first liquid flow channel due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced within the bubble producing area to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side of the first liquid flow channel, characterized by having a check valve disposed in a liquid supply passage leading to either one of the first and second liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising a first liquid flow channel communicating to a discharge port, a second liquid flow channel having a bubble producing area for producing a bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid, and a movable member, disposed between the first liquid flow channel and the bubble producing area, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end toward the first liquid flow channel due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced within the bubble producing area to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side of the first liquid flow channel, characterized by having a check valve disposed in a liquid supply passage leading to the first and second liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising:
a grooved member having as a piece a plurality of discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a plurality of channels for making up a plurality of first liquid flow channels directly communicating to and corresponding to respective discharge ports, and a recess portion for constituting a first common liquid chamber for supplying the liquid to the plurality of first liquid flow channels;
an element substrate having a plurality of heating elements arranged for producing a bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid; and
a separation wall, disposed between the grooved member and the element substrate, for composing a part of a wall for the second liquid flow channel corresponding to the heating element, and having a movable member which is displaceable toward the first liquid flow channel by a pressure due to a bubble produced at the position opposed to the heating element, characterized by having a check valve disposed in a liquid supply passage leading to either one of the first and second liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising:
a grooved member having as a piece a plurality of discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a plurality of channels for making up a plurality of first liquid flow channels directly communicating to and corresponding to respective discharge ports, and a recess portion for constituting a first common liquid chamber for supplying the liquid to the plurality of first liquid flow channels;
an element substrate having a plurality of heating elements arranged for producing a bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid; and
a separation wall, disposed between the grooved member and the element substrate, for composing a part of a wall for the second liquid flow channel corresponding to the heating element, and having a movable member which is displaceable toward the first liquid flow channel by a pressure due to a bubble produced at the position opposed to the heating element, characterized by having a check valve disposed in a liquid supply passage leading to either one of the first and second liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the check valve provided on the liquid supply passage to the first liquid flow channel and the check valve provided on the liquid supply passage to the second liquid flow channel have different characteristics.
Also, the invention provide a liquid discharge head characterized in that the check valve operates with a pressure different between liquids on both sides of the check valve.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized by comprising offset means for offsetting the pressure different on which the check valve operates.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the offset means is a rib which is provided to be in contact with the check valve.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the check valve is formed integrally with the separation wall.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a bubble producing area for producing an air bubble in the liquid of liquid flow channels, and a movable member, disposed toward the bubble producing area, which is displaceable between a first position and a second position farther away from the bubble producing area than the first position, the liquid discharge head discharging the liquid in such a manner that the movable member is displaced from the first position to the second position by a pressure due to a bubble produced in the bubble producing area, and the bubble is more greatly expanded downstream than upstream in a direction toward the discharge port, due to the displacement of the movable member, characterized by having a valve for preventing the liquid on the side of the liquid flow channel and the liquid on the opposite side from the liquid flow channel from mixing within a liquid supply passage into the liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, liquid flow channels each having a heating element for applying heat to the liquid to produce a bubble in the liquid, and a supply passage for supplying the liquid onto the heating element from the upstream side of the heating element along the heating element, and a movable member, provided toward the heating element, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side, characterized by having a valve for preventing the liquid on the side of the liquid flow channel and the liquid on the opposite side from the liquid flow channel from mixing within a liquid supply passage into the liquid flow channel.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a heating element for applying heat to the liquid to produce a bubble in the liquid, a movable member, provided toward the heating element, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side, and a supply passage for supplying the liquid onto the heating element from the upstream side thereof along the face of the movable member closer to the heating element, characterized by having a valve for preventing the liquid on the side of the liquid flow channel and the liquid on the opposite side from the liquid flow channel from mixing within a liquid supply passage into the liquid flow channel.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising a first liquid flow channel communicating to a discharge port, a second liquid flow channel having a bubble producing area for producing a bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid, and a movable member, disposed between the first liquid flow channel and the bubble producing area, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end toward the first liquid flow channel due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced within the bubble producing area to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side of the first liquid flow channel, characterized by having a valve for preventing the liquid on the side of the liquid flow channel and the liquid on the opposite side from the liquid flow channel from mixing within a liquid supply passage leading to either one of the first and second liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising a first liquid flow channel communicating to a discharge port, a second liquid flow channel having a bubble producing area for producing a bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid, and a movable member, disposed between the first liquid flow channel and the bubble producing area, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end toward the first liquid flow channel due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced within the bubble producing area to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side of the first liquid flow channel, characterized by having a valve for preventing the liquid on the side of the liquid flow channel and the liquid on the opposite side from the liquid flow channel from mixing within a liquid supply passage leading to the first and second liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising:
a grooved member having integrally a plurality of discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a plurality of channels for making up a plurality of first liquid flow channels directly communicating to and corresponding to respective discharge ports, and a recess portion for constituting a first common liquid chamber for supplying the liquid to the plurality of first liquid flow channels;
an element substrate having a plurality of heating elements arranged for producing a bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid; and
a separation wall, disposed between the grooved member and the element substrate, for composing a part of a wall for the second liquid flow channel corresponding to the heating element, and having a movable member which is displaceable toward the first liquid flow channel by a pressure due to a bubble produced at the position opposed to the heating element, characterized by having a valve for preventing the liquid on the side of the liquid flow channel and the liquid on the opposite side from the liquid flow channel from mixing within a liquid supply passage leading to either one of the first and second liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising:
a grooved member having integrally a plurality of discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a plurality of channels for making up a plurality of first liquid flow channels directly communicating to and corresponding to respective discharge ports, and a recess portion for constituting a first common liquid chamber for supplying the liquid to the plurality of first liquid flow channels;
an element substrate having a plurality of heating elements arranged for producing a bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid; and
a separation wall disposed between the grooved member and the element substrate, for composing a part of a wall for the second liquid flow channel corresponding to the heating element, and having a movable member which is displaceable toward the first liquid flow channel by a pressure due to a bubble produced at the position opposed to the heating element, characterized by having a valve for preventing the liquid on the side of the liquid flow channel and the liquid on the opposite side from the liquid flow channel from mixing within a liquid supply passage leading to the first and second liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the valve provided on the liquid supply passage to the first liquid flow channel and the valve provided on the liquid supply passage to the second liquid flow channel have different characteristics.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the valve operates with a pressure difference between liquids on both sides of the valve.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the valve opens only when the pressure of liquid on the side of the liquid flow channel is lower than that on the opposite side of the liquid flow channel.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the ratio between the discharge amount of liquid into the first liquid flow channel and that into the second liquid flow channel is controlled by the difference in characteristics between the check valves.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the ratio between the discharge amount of liquid passed into the first liquid flow channel and that into the second liquid flow channel is controlled by the difference in characteristics between the valves.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized by comprising a liquid tank having a positive pressure not exceeding a pressure applied onto the valve from the liquid flow channel, when the valve begins to open.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a bubble producing area for producing an air bubble in the liquid of liquid flow channels, and a movable member, disposed toward the bubble producing area, which is displaceable between a first position and a second position farther away from the bubble producing area than the first position, the liquid discharge head discharging the liquid in such a manner that the movable member is displaced from the first position to the second position by a pressure due to a bubble produced in the bubble producing area, and the bubble is more greatly expanded downstream than upstream in a direction toward discharge port, due to the displacement of the movable member, characterized by having a valve, disposed in a liquid supply passage leading to the liquid flow channels, which can be opened or closed owing to the bubble produced by the heating element.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, liquid flow channels each having a heating element for applying heat to the liquid to produce a bubble in the liquid, and a supply passage for supplying the liquid onto the heating element from the upstream side of the heating element along the heating element, and a movable member, provided toward the heating element, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side, characterized by having a valve, disposed in the liquid supply passage, which can be opened or closed owing to the bubble produced by the heating element.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a heating element for applying heat to the liquid to produce a bubble in the liquid, a movable member, provided toward the heating element, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side, and a supply passage for supplying the liquid onto the heating element from the upstream side thereof along the face of the movable member closer to the heating element, characterized by having a valve disposed in the liquid supply passage, which can be opened or closed owing to the bubble produced by the heating element.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising a first liquid flow channel communicating to a discharge port, a second liquid flow channel having a bubble producing area for producing a bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid, and a movable member, disposed between the first liquid flow channel and the bubble producing area, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end toward the first liquid flow channel due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced within the bubble producing area to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side of the first liquid flow channel, characterized by having a valve, disposed in a liquid supply passage leading to each of the liquid flow channels, which can be opened or closed owing to the bubble produced by the heating element.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising:
a grooved member having integrally a plurality of discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a plurality of channels for making up a plurality of first liquid flow channels directly communicating to and corresponding to respective discharge ports, and a recess portion for constituting a first common liquid chamber for supplying the liquid to the plurality of first liquid flow channels;
an element substrate having a plurality of heating elements arranged for producing a bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid; and
a separation wall, disposed between the grooved member and the element substrate, for composing a part of a wall for the second liquid flow channel corresponding to the heating element, and having a movable member which is displaceable toward the first liquid flow channel by a pressure due to a bubble produced at the position opposed to the heating element, characterized by having a valve, disposed in a liquid supply passage into the liquid flow channels, which can be opened or closed owing to the bubble produced by the heating element.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the valve opens only when the bubble has been disapeard.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the valve opens only when liquid is supplied into the liquid flow channel.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a bubble producing area for producing an air bubble in the liquid of liquid flow channels, and a movable member, disposed toward the bubble producing area, which is displaceable between a first position and a second position farther away from the bubble producing area than the first position, the liquid discharge head discharging the liquid in such a manner that the movable member is displaced from the first position to the second position by a pressure due to a bubble produced in the bubble producing area, and the bubble is more greatly expanded downstream than upstream in a direction toward discharge port, due to the displacement of the movable member, characterized by having a pressure pump disposed in a liquid supply passage into the liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, liquid flow channels each having a heating element for applying heat to the liquid to produce a bubble in the liquid, and a supply passage for supplying the liquid onto the heating element from the upstream side of the heating element along the heating element, and a movable member, provided toward the heating element, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side, characterized by having a pressure pump disposed in the liquid supply passage.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a heating element for applying heat to the liquid to produce a bubble in the liquid, a movable member, provided toward the heating element, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side, and a supply passage for supplying the liquid onto the heating element from the upstream side thereof along the face of the movable member closer to the heating element, characterized by having a pressure pump disposed in the liquid supply passage.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising a first liquid flow channel communicating to a discharge port, a second liquid flow channel having a bubble producing area for producing a bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid, and a movable member, disposed between the first liquid flow channel and the bubble producing area, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end toward the first liquid flow channel due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced within the bubble producing area to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side of the first liquid flow channel, characterized by having a pressure pump disposed in a liquid supply passage into each of the liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising:
a grooved member having integrally a plurality of discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a plurality of channels for making up a plurality of first liquid flow channels directly communicating to and corresponding to respect discharge ports, and a recess portion for constituting a first common liquid chamber for supplying the liquid to the plurality of first liquid flow channels;
an element substrate having a plurality of heating elements arranged for producing a bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid; and
a separation wall, disposed between the grooved member and the element substrate, for composing a part of a wall for the second liquid flow channel corresponding to the heating element, and having a movable member which is displaceable toward the first liquid flow channel by a pressure due to a bubble produced at the position opposed to the heating element, characterized by having a pressure pump disposed in a liquid supply passage into the liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a bubble producing area for producing an air bubble in the liquid of liquid flow channels, and a movable member, disposed toward the bubble producing area, which is displaceable between a first position and a second position farther away from the bubble producing area than the first position, the liquid discharge head discharging the liquid in such a manner that the movable member is displaced from the first position to the second position by a pressure due to a bubble produced in the bubble producing area, and the bubble is more greatly expanded downstream than upstream in a direction toward discharge port, due to the displacement of the movable member, characterized in that the recovery operation for the discharge ports is performed by discharging the liquid from the discharge ports owing to pressure.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, liquid flow channels each having a heating element for applying heat to the liquid to produce a bubble in the liquid, and a supply passage for supplying the liquid onto the heating element from the upstream side of the heating element along the heating element, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side, characterized in that the recovery operation for the discharge port is performed by discharging the liquid from the discharge ports owing to pressure.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a heating element for applying heat to the liquid to produce a bubble in the liquid, a movable member, provided toward the heating element, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side, and a supply passage for supplying the liquid onto the heating element from the upstream side thereof along the face of the movable member closer to the heating element, characterized in that the recovery operation for the discharge ports is performed by discharging the liquid from the discharge ports owing to pressure.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising a first liquid flow channel communicating to a discharge port, a second liquid flow channel having a bubble producing area for producing a bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid, and a movable member, disposed between the first liquid flow channel and the bubble producing area, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end toward the first liquid flow channel due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced within the bubble producing area to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side of the first liquid flow channel, characterized in that the recovery operation for the discharge ports is performed by discharging the liquid from the discharge ports owing to pressure.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising:
a grooved member having integrally a plurality of discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a plurality of channels for making up a plurality of first liquid flow channels directly communicating to and corresponding to respective discharge ports, and a recess portion for constituting a first common liquid chamber for supplying the liquid to the plurality of first liquid flow channels;
an element substrate having a plurality of heating elements arranged for producing a bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid; and
a separation wall, disposed between the grooved member and the element substrate, for composing a part of a wall for the second liquid flow channel corresponding to the heating element, and having a movable member which is displaceable toward the first liquid flow channel by a pressure due to a bubble produced at the position opposed to the heating element, characterized in that the recovery operation for the discharge ports is performed by discharging the liquid from the discharge ports owing to pressure.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that after the recovery operation, the printing operation is performed by discharging the liquid from the discharge ports.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that after the recovery operation, the printing operation is performed by discharging the liquid from the discharge ports.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a bubble producing area for producing an air bubble in the liquid of liquid flow channels, and a movable member, disposed toward the bubble producing area, which is displaceable between a first position and a second position farther away from the bubble producing area than the first position, the liquid discharge head discharging the liquid in such a manner that the movable member is displaced from the first position to the second position by a pressure due to a bubble produced in the bubble producing area, and the bubble is more greatly expanded downstream than upstream in a direction toward discharge port, due to the displacement of the movable member, characterized by having a cap attached to the liquid discharge head which allows the opening or closing of the discharge ports freely.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, liquid flow channels each having a heating element for applying heat to the liquid to produce a bubble in the liquid, and a supply passage for supplying the liquid onto the heating element from the upstream side of the heating element along the heating element, and a movable member, provided toward the heating element, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side, characterized by having a cap attached to the liquid discharge head which allows the opening or closing of the discharge ports freely.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a heating element for applying heat to the liquid to produce a bubble in the liquid, a movable member, provided toward the heating element, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side, and a supply passage for supplying the liquid onto the heating element from the upstream side thereof along the face of the movable member closer to the heating element, characterized by having a cap attached to the liquid discharge head which allows the opening or closing of the discharge ports freely.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising,
a first liquid flow channel communicating to a discharge port,
a second liquid flow channel having a bubble producing area for producing a bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid, and
a movable member, disposed between the first liquid flow channel and the bubble producing area, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end toward the first liquid flow channel due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced within the bubble producing area to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side of the first liquid flow channel, characterized by further comprising,
a cap attached to the liquid discharge head which allows the opening or closing of the discharge ports freely.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising,
a grooved member having as a piece a plurality of discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a plurality of channels for making up a plurality of first liquid flow channels directly communicating to and corresponding to respective discharge ports, and a recess portion for constituting a first common liquid chamber for supplying the liquid to the plurality of first liquid flow channels,
an element substrate having a plurality of heating elements arranged for producing a bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid, and
a separation wall, disposed between the grooved member and the element substrate, for composing a part of a wall for the second liquid flow channel corresponding to the heating element, and having a movable member which is displaceable toward the first liquid flow channel by a pressure due to a bubble produced at the position opposed to the heating element, characterized by further comprising,
a cap attached to the liquid discharge head which allows the opening or closing of the discharge ports freely.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the cap can open or close the discharge ports by sliding with respect to the discharge ports.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the cap can open or close the discharge ports by revolving with respect to the discharge ports.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the cap can open the discharge ports by separating away from the discharge ports, and close the discharge ports by making close contact with the discharge ports.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the cap comprises a liquid holding member.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the cap operate by movement of a carriage when the liquid discharge head is mounted on the carriage.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the cap holds the liquid discharged from the discharge ports in the recovery operation for the discharge ports.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising,
discharge ports from which the discharge liquid is discharged,
first liquid flow channels for conducting the discharge liquid to the discharge ports,
heating elements for generating heat to produce a bubble in the bubbling liquid,
second liquid flow channels for conducting the bubbling liquid to the heating elements, and
a separation wall having a movable member disposed along the heating element for separation between the first liquid flow channel and the second liquid flow channel,
wherein the liquid discharge head discharges the discharge liquid from the discharge ports owing to a bubble produced,
characterized in that the bubbling liquid contains the liquid which has been treated for bubble generation stabilization.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the separation wall is made of metal, and the bubbling liquid is predeaerated.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized by further comprising deaerating means for deaerating the bubbling liquid.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the deaerating means comprises a pump for sucking the gas from the bubbling liquid, a gas permeable membrane for permeating only the gas from the bubbling liquid, a gas exhauster for exhausting the gas which has passed through the gas permeable membrane, and a deaerated liquid supply port for supplying the bubbling liquid which has been deaerated into the second liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the bubbling liquid is added with a burnt deposites antisticking agent.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the burnt deposites antisticking agent is a material having the effect of exfoliating the burnt deposites which have deposited on the heating element.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the burnt deposits antisticking agent is a material for enhancing the wettability and having the effect of preventing the burnt deposites from sticking onto the heating element.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the burnt deposites antisticking agent is a surfactant.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the discharge liquid and the bubbling liquid are the same liquid.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the discharge liquid and the bubbling liquid are different liquids from each other.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head comprising,
discharge ports from which the discharge liquid is discharged,
first liquid flow channels for conducting the discharge liquid to the discharge ports,
heating elements for generating heat to produce a bubble in the bubbling liquid,
second liquid flow channels for conducting the bubbling liquid to the heating elements, and
a separation wall having a movable member disposed toward the heating element for separation between the first liquid flow channel and the second liquid flow channel,
wherein the liquid discharge head discharges the discharge liquid from the discharge ports in such a manner that the movable member is displaced from the first position to the second position by a pressure due to a bubble produced on the heating element, thereby more greatly expanding the bubble downstream than upstream in a direction toward the discharge ports,
characterized in that the bubbling liquid contains the liquid which has been treated for bubble generation stabilization.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head, characterized in that the separation wall is made of metal, and the bubbling liquid is predeaerated.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized by further comprising deaerating means for deaerating the bubbling liquid.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the deaerating means comprises,
a pump for sucking the gas from the bubbling liquid,
a gas permeable membrane for permeating only the gas from the bubbling liquid,
a gas exhauster for exhausting the gas which has passed through the gas permeable membrane, and
a deaerated liquid supply port for supplying the bubbling liquid which has been deaerated into the second liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the bubbling liquid is added with a burnt deposites antisticking agent.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the burnt deposites antisticking agent is a material having the effect of exfoliating the burnt deposites which have deposited on the heating elements.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the burnt deposites antisticking agent is a material for enhancing the wettability and having the effect of preventing the burnt deposites from sticking onto the heating element.
Also, the invention provide a liquid discharge head characterized in that the burnt deposites antisticking agent is a surfactant.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the discharge liquid and the bubbling liquid are the same liquid.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the discharge liquid and the bubbling liquid are different liquids from each other.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized in that the gas permeable membrane is made of ethylene fluoride.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized by further comprising a valve disposed in a liquid supply passage into the liquid flow channel, which can be opened or closed owing to a bubble produced by the heating element.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized by further comprising pressure pump disposed in a liquid supply passage into the liquid flow channel.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized by further comprising a cap attached on the liquid discharge head, which allows the opening and closing of the discharge ports freely.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized by further comprising a cap attached on the liquid discharge head, which allows the opening and closing of the discharge ports freely.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized by further comprising a valve disposed in a liquid supply passage into the liquid flow channel, which can be opened or closed owing to a bubble produced by the heating element, a pressure pump disposed in a liquid supply passage into the liquid flow channel, and a cap attached on the liquid discharge head, which allows the opening and closing of the discharge ports freely.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge head characterized by further comprising a valve disposed in a liquid supply passage into the liquid flow channel, which can be opened or closed owing to a bubble produced by the heating element, a pressure pump disposed in a liquid supply passage into the liquid flow channel, a cap attached on the liquid discharge head, which allows the opening and closing of the discharge ports freely, and deaerating means for deaerating the liquid within the second liquid flow channel.
Also, the invention provides a head cartridge having the liquid discharge head, and characterized by a liquid vessel for holding the liquid to be supplied to the liquid discharge head.
Also, the invention provides a head cartridge, characterized in that the liquid discharge head and the liquid vessel are separable.
Also, the invention provides a head cartridge, characterized in that the liquid vessel is refilled with the liquid.
Also, the invention provides a head cartridge, characterized in that the liquid vessel is provided with a liquid inlet opening for refilling the liquid.
Also, the invention provides a head cartridge characterized by comprising the liquid discharge head and liquid vessels for holding the discharge liquid to be supplied into the first liquid flow channel and the bubbling liquid to be supplied into the second liquid flow channel.
Also, the invention provides a head cartridge, characterized in that the liquid vessel for holding the bubbling liquid is one for deaerating and bubbling liquid.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus for performing the recording with a liquid discharge head mounted on a carriage, the liquid discharge head comprising,
a first liquid flow channel communicating to a discharge port,
a second liquid flow channel containing a bubble producing area and disposed adjacent the first liquid flow channel, and
a movable member, disposed toward the bubble producing area, which is displaceable between a first position and a second position farther away from the bubble producing area than the first position,
wherein the liquid discharge head discharges the liquid from discharge ports in such a manner that the movable member is displaced from the first position to the second position due to a pressure caused by the bubble produced within the bubble producing area to conduct the pressure in a direction toward the discharge ports, characterized by further comprising,
recovery means for supplying the liquid to the first and second liquid flow channels, independently, and exhausting the liquid from the discharge ports, and
liquid reverse flow preventing means for preventing any reverse flow of liquid from occurring in the first and second liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the liquid discharge head is provided with a supply system for receiving the supply from a first liquid vessel for containing the first liquid and a second liquid vessel for containing the second liquid, the recovery means is provided with liquid transport means for transporting the liquid to the first and second liquid flow channels, independently, and the liquid transport means transports the first liquid contained within the first liquid vessel to the first liquid flow channel, and the second liquid contained within the second liquid vessel to the second liquid flow channels, independently.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the liquid transport means is a pump for sucking the liquid from the first and second liquid vessels, and forcefully feeding the liquid to the first and second liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the first and second liquid vessels and the liquid discharge head are connected via a tube, and the pump is a tube pump using the tube.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the liquid transport means is a pump for pressurizing the first and second liquid vessels and forcefully feeding the liquid to the first and second liquid flow channels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the pump is a tube pump for feeding the air into the first and second liquid vessels.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the liquid discharge head and the first and second liquid vessels are integrally constituted.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the deformation of tube due to a roller of the tube pump is different between the first liquid flow channel side and the second liquid flow channel.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the tube pump is also used as the liquid reverse flow preventing means.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the liquid discharge head, the liquid vessel for supplying the liquid to the liquid discharge head, and the liquid transport means are mounted on a carriage.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the liquid discharge head and the liquid vessel for supplying the liquid to the liquid discharge head are mounted on the carriage, and the liquid transport means is secured to the device main body.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the liquid transport means is a pump for sucking the liquid from the liquid vessels, and forcefully feeding the liquid to the liquid discharge head.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the liquid transport means is a pump for pressurizing the liquid vessels and forcefully feeding the liquid to the liquid discharge head.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the liquid discharge head and the liquid vessels are integrally constituted.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized by further comprising drive signal supply means for supplying a drive signal for discharging the liquid from the liquid discharge head.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized by further comprising recording medium conveying means for conveying the recording medium for accepting the liquid discharged from the liquid discharge head.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the recording is performed in such a manner as to discharge the ink from the liquid discharge head and attach the ink onto the recording sheet.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the recording is performed in such a manner as to discharge the ink from the liquid discharge head and attach the ink onto the cloths.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the recording is performed in such a manner as to discharge the ink from the liquid discharge head and attach the ink onto the plastics.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the recording is performed in such a manner as to discharge the ink from the liquid discharge head and attach the ink onto the metal.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the recording is performed in such a manner as to discharge the ink from the liquid discharge head and attach the ink onto the wood.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the recording is performed in such a manner as to discharge the ink from the liquid discharge head and attach the ink onto the leather.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the color recording is performed in such a manner as to discharge a plurality of color recording liquids from the liquid discharge heads and attach the plurality of color recording liquids onto the recording medium.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus characterized in that the discharge ports are arranged over an entire width of the recordable area for the recording medium.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus having a liquid discharge head comprising discharge ports for discharging the liquid, a bubble producing area for producing an air bubble in the liquid of liquid flow channels, and a movable member, disposed toward the bubble producing area, which is displaceable between a first position and a second position farther away from the bubble producing area than the first position, the liquid discharge head discharging the liquid in such a manner that the movable member is displaced from the first position to the second position by a pressure due to a bubble produced in the bubble producing area to conduct the bubble in a discharge direction owing to displacement of the movable member, wherein the liquid discharge apparatus is provided, in a liquid supply passage into the liquid discharge head, with at least one of a reverse flow preventing valve for allowing only the liquid to be flowed in a head direction, a deaerator for removing the gas dissolved in the liquid, a liquid pump for transporting the liquid in the head direction, an active valve which is capable of controlling the opening and closing of valve, and a cap for accepting the liquid from the discharge ports of the liquid discharge head and openably by closably attached over the discharge ports of the head upon the operation of the carriage which mounts the head thereon, characterized in that the reliability of liquid discharge is enhanced with the above constitution.
Also, the invention provides a liquid discharge apparatus having a liquid discharge head comprising a first liquid channel communicating to discharge ports, a second liquid flow channel having a bubble producing area for producing an air bubble in the liquid by applying heat to the liquid, and a movable member, disposed between the first liquid flow channel and the bubble producing area, with a free end on the discharge port side, for displacing the free end to the first liquid flow channel due to a pressure caused by a bubble produced within the bubble producing area, to conduct the pressure to the discharge port side of the first liquid flow channel, wherein the liquid discharge apparatus is provided, in each liquid supply passage into the liquid discharge head, with at least one of a reverse flow preventing valve for allowing only the liquid to be flowed in a head direction, a deaerator for removing the gas dissolved in the liquid, a liquid pump for transporting the liquid in the head direction, an active valve which is capable of controlling the opening and closing of valve, and a cap for accepting the liquid from the discharge ports of the liquid discharge head and openably or closably attached over the discharge ports of the head upon the operation of the carriage which mounts the head thereon, characterized in that the reliability of liquid discharge is enhanced with the above constitution.